User blog:Chix777/Newspaper 20 (Chix)
Welcome to Chix’s twentieth Narutofanon Newspaper! Here, I, the Kazekage will relay news and more to the community. This is the weekly edition, with a monthly edition as well. Here there will be various sections about the wiki itself. About Narutofanon Here on this wikia, is a collection of dedicated users. All together here, we write fan fiction and more about Narutopedia! Our main goals here are to build an effective community, and improve the quality of writing overall. By doing those things through chat, events and more, just like the main page says, we aim to be the best Naruto fansite on the internet! And perhaps out goals should go even further than that. This is what the newspaper will be all about, helping this goal happen. Technique of the Week "After extending their arms out, the user spins, gaining speed in the process. Eventually, enough speed is gathered to where they resemble a tornado. Objects, even people, are attracted to the power of the spin and when pulled inside, they are thrown through the air.” See more here: Wild Dance While a somewhat simple technique, it is a nice technique overall. It is very useful and good for the heat of combat to throw off an opponent. Roleplay of the Week This is where all members of the Naruto Fanon Wiki are welcome to submit nominations for articles that they feel are worthy to be displayed on the website's main page. These articles will be used by editors as examples for writing other articles. Before being listed here, articles will be reviewed by the Hunter-nin for accuracy, neutrality, completeness, and style according to the Manual of Style. See More: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DazzlingEmerald/Featured_Article_Nominations Please visit this blog if you haven’t to vote for the featured article of February! General Announcements Here, simple Announcements from the general Fanon will be said: *There’s really no new updates this week besides voting for the next featured character. However, please comment on this thread if you can: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:138671 and add good to the discussion at hand. General Announcements (Fanon Canon) Here, simple Announcements from the Rebirth will be said: *Please be patient as the project goes under, yet again, much needed revisions I suppose. Sorry for the wait and slowness, but the project is trying to be assembled into something everyone can enjoy by dedicated users. *I will update this when I get updates about Rebirth. Upcoming Events/Notifications *Serk’s own project has started and is well underway. *I suppose my own personal story has turned into a mini project which has started. *Ded’s private Rebirth project is also starting. Picture or Link of the Week Help Needed As the creator of the newspaper, the Kazkage wishes to appoint a council of people to help with the production of this newspaper, newsletter, whatever. Originally I had Shien and Dal to help me, but I never got around to it. If they want to, they still can but I feel like more people is what I need to make this weekly/monthly thing better. If you’re interested, please comment below and add a brief why you would want to help. I’ll prob make a blog eventually, but I look forward to creating a better newspaper with others! Ending I’ll be adding more to the newspaper soon, when I develop my team. but thank you for reading. That’ll be all. Category:Blog posts